


时机已到（Say The Magic Words）

by Ursula_Wen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic Hobbits, Misuse of Frying Pans, New Solutions to Canon Problems, Quest of Erebor, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula_Wen/pseuds/Ursula_Wen
Summary: 魔法是一种很可怕、很不靠谱的东西——更像是一种诅咒而不是天赋！所有霍比特人都不愿意承认他们有这种不受控制的能力。如果他们承认了，他们在中土的名声怎么办？只要想想就很可怕！不幸的是，在这个危险的旅途上，比尔博不得不依靠他这个令人恼火的、奇怪又变化无常的天赋。对于这种情况，可怜的霍比特人除了（非常恼火地）接受事实还有什么办法呢？
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 1





	时机已到（Say The Magic Words）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say the Magic Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303212) by [birdkeeperklink (speculating)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speculating/pseuds/birdkeeperklink). 



> 这是一篇特别可爱的索博文的翻译！如果大家喜欢记得去给原文kudos和comment！

大家都很不开心。所有人都真的很不开心！怎么可能有人会开心呢？大家都湿透了。

这就足够让人不开心了。他们都湿透了！他们都这样好几天了，本来很美好的春游一样的旅行变成了噩梦一样的雨中行军！大家都完全没法从这情形里面解脱出来，就连睡觉都不行。比尔博现在非常后悔自己同意参加这个行动了，而且他可以肯定他绝对不是唯一一个后悔了的；他甚至都不是唯一一个在抱怨这天气的人！事实上，他和朵力甚至因为一起抱怨持续不断的“毛毛雨”熟起来了。

哼，甘道夫把这叫做“毛毛雨”！比尔博见过好多次毛毛雨了，每一次的经历都挺愉悦的，现在这天气绝对称不上愉悦。

这几天比尔博试着用他的能力好几次，但是想要一把伞这种请求显然不够急切或者不满足什么别的条件，因为他没有想到任何名字，也没有伞、斗篷或者帽子出现在他的手上。

“兄弟，不是这么弄的！”

比尔博毫无兴趣地抬起头，暂时停止了对他湿透了的裤子的悲伤沉思。一行人都挤在一小片松树的树枝下面，这是他们能找到的最干的地方——当然了，一点也不干。接连几天的风和雨让这个小小的庇护所非常潮湿，偶尔还会有雨滴聚集成的大水滴从树枝上砸在毫无防备的脖子和脑袋上。

如果比尔博没有看错的话，坐在他们对面的树干上神情暴躁的咬着烟斗的甘道夫也因为这天气很烦心。比尔博实在理解不了为什么一个能放出漂亮烟花的巫师不能点起一个普通篝火。也许甘道夫只是很想躲开正在大声争吵的葛罗音和欧因。

“别告诉我该怎么做！”葛罗音咆哮着回应他哥哥的指导，“我很清楚怎么点火，谢谢！”

“如果真是这样，你早就点起来了，现在我们连个火星子都没有！”欧因吼了回去，但根据比尔博的发现，这很可能是因为他听力不大好，不是快要发火了。

葛罗音扔下了手上的柴火，抬起了一根手指，但是索林在他们能打起来之前就介入了。

“够了！”索林喊到，“吵架又不能把火点起来！”

他也比平时要暴躁，但是就算比尔博才认识他几天，他也知道不是因为在下雨。索林当然不会觉得下雨很舒服，但除了偶尔带着怒气拧干自己的头发和衣服之外，下雨并不像困扰别人一样困扰索林。他一定是因为那对兄弟在吵架才不高兴的。比尔博已经注意到即使是最一点队内吵架的迹象都会让索林生气了——两个人互相大吼大叫的时候他一定会介入，争吵会在能发展之前停止，如果必须的话还会得到调解。

这真的挺好的。不只是让比尔博的耳朵免受矮人吼叫之灾，这种行为体现了索林优秀的领导才能。他还不怎么了解索林，但是他非常尊重爱戴索林的这一点。

其他人明显也都很尊重他的介入。尽管葛罗音和欧因又生气又难受，他们还是毫无异议的立刻停止了争吵，继续试图点火。

当然了，根本点不着。所有人都知道点不着——好吧，葛罗音、欧因和索林不知道。这些木头太湿了，而且在过去几天的遭遇下不可能找得到任何干的东西了。

即使如此，他们也没有什么别的事情好干，比尔博愁眉苦脸的想，转而把手夹进自己的胳肢窝，继续盯着自己的膝盖去了。他们都太湿太冷了，根本睡不着。菲力和奇力去放哨了，所以剩下人的选择就只有干坐着，尽可能的“休息”，或者试着做点有用的事。现在因为天气，干什么周围都太湿了，所以即使希望渺茫，为什么不试着生火来烤烤自己呢？比尔博没什么别的建议，所以他什么都没说。

话说回来，其实点火也蛮值得一试的。只要足够努力，湿木头也能烧着。虽然那样会有很大的烟散出去，但是现在点不着才是最大的问题。只要所有人能都暖和一点、能加热吃的，所有人都会变高兴一点，所有的努力也都值得了！只要有东西能起火星就好了……但是他们身上所有的东西都是湿的。

比尔博的胸口开始发热，舌头上有点痒痒的感觉，他如释重负的叹了口气。这次他的能力终于显灵了。为什么现在出来了，他想要一把伞的时候就不行——这就是问题所在，这能力不靠谱而且总在波动，一点都不符合霍比特人的喜好！但他现在急着把这几个词说出来，手心朝上搭在腿上，准备好了接受魔法带给他的随便什么东西。

“我的表亲Flambard（对不起，这个我真的不知道怎么翻译，也不知道到底是谁）这种时候会做什么？”他快速小声的说，希望没有矮人听见了——然后差点就哼了一声。有这么多人可以选，偏偏是Flambard！当然会是他最不靠谱的一个表亲！

他得到了一把干的橘子皮。这有什么用啊？是要把它吃了吗？该死的Flambard！

尽管他翻了个白眼，生气的摇摇头，比尔博还是小心的不让雨打湿橘子皮。这是唯一一样现在还是干的东西，他至少得让橘子皮到葛罗音和欧因手里之前保持现状。希望至少有一个人知道他的疯子图克家表亲会拿一对橘子皮干什么！

“咳咳。“

两个矮人没有抬头，表情都没变。

比尔博叹了口气。“打扰一下。“

欧因还是没抬头，但是这也挺正常的。

葛罗音抬头了，眯着一只眼睛盯着他看。这还挺吓人的。“怎么了？你想怎么样？“

比尔博把手张开给他们看橘子皮。“我刚刚在想——这些东西有用吗？“

葛罗音的表情立刻变得充满希望。“你从哪找到的？这甚至是干的！“他用手肘顶了顶他的哥哥，”欧因，看过来，看啊！“

“我，呃，在路上吃了一个橘子，忘记扔皮了。“比尔博脱口而出。

在夏尔外面，没人用这种魔法。比尔博相信甘道夫肯定知道——甘道夫有什么不知道的——但是霍比特人不跟其他人讨论这些。这种魔法只是被当成运气好而已。霍比特人因此获得了运气特别好的名声，同时也没有失去坚定、理智、可靠的声誉。别人不需要知道他们不可靠的能力！这能力如此自我矛盾、无法捉摸当然不是他们的错，但其他人就不一定会这么看了——别人可能会觉得他们这些理智稳定的人狡诈恶毒，所有的霍比特人可就都遭殃了。就连格外狂放的图克家族和烈酒鹿家族也不想被当作是顽皮又邪恶的人！

这两个矮人要么根本没注意到，要么就是不关心比尔博的紧张情绪。

“啊，真是运气好！“葛罗音叫到并且拍了拍比尔博的背，力气大到差点让他把橘子皮扔了。

欧因在灾难能发生之前接过了橘子皮，兄弟俩开始往它们上面打火。干橘子皮一点就着，很快就烧起来了，让比尔博大为惊叹。好吧，这倒是解释了Flambard表哥在十几岁的时候是怎么在只有一个放大镜和一点橘子皮的时候点着了他们的制服的。

欧因和葛罗音欢呼着继续努力让小火苗在烧完之前变大。朵力和庞伯把比尔博挤到旁边去——没什么恶意，只是挺着急的——帮忙，比尔博回到自己坐的地方，很高兴不再需要自己了。

但他准备回到他的树干边坐着的时候发现索林就坐在他的旁边，眯着眼睛打量他。

“哎呀！“比尔博叫了一声，被绊倒了。

索林一直等到他站好了，准备开始好好教教他们的领队不要随便溜到毫无防备的人背后的时候才开始说话。

“我可没看见你吃过橘子。“索林在比尔博开口之前怀疑的说。

比尔博慌了一下，然后立刻让自己冷静下来。索林又不知道什么，而且他总在怀疑比尔博——和甘道夫，但是比尔博觉得怀疑他要更好理解一些。甘道夫总是不告诉别人重要的事情。

他冷静的看了索林一眼。“我不知道你还有在密切监视我的饮食习惯。“

这话起了作用——索林脸红了一点，肌肉也僵硬了一下。

“我才没有！“他叫到，愤怒的走开去跟德瓦林讲悄悄话了。

比尔博如释重负的叹了口气，把注意力转回到忙活着点起一个不容易灭的火的矮人身上。他们好像快要成功了，马上大家就有热的东西可以吃了！这个想法真是让人幸福，而且比尔博已经高兴起来了。

他看了看四周，让他更开心的是除了索林和德瓦林，所有其他人也看起来开心多了。那些没在点火的正在收集能加热的食物和挂在火上烤干的衣物，所有人的脸色都变好了，眼睛亮堂堂的。

甘道夫的眼睛对着比尔博闪着光，正是他平时那种什么都知道的神情，但是比尔博对现有情形很满意，并不太关心。让巫师自己猜自己的谜语吧！至少比尔博终于帮上了队伍。这件事也让比尔博感觉很好。虽然还是在下雨，但是今晚是好几天以来第一次不是所有事都很悲惨的一晚。

尽管如此，比尔博还是在内心里发誓，在这该死的雨停下来，让他能完全干爽之前，他一定不会真的开心的。

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇真的太可爱了！！喜欢记得去给原文kudos和comment！


End file.
